


Des choses rampantes et cachées

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bugs & Insects, Creepy, F/M, False fluff, Implied Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Underage Kissing, Weirdmageddon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Dipper avait accepté l'offre de la fausse Wendy, de grandir et de rester un peu plus longtemps dans la bulle de Mabel ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des choses rampantes et cachées

Ce corps aux longues jambes donne à Dipper l'impression qu'il va sans cesse tomber ; ou peut-être est-ce le trouble d'avoir Wendy accrochée à son bras.

"Tu es toujours mignon, Dipper." lui dit-elle en souriant. Puis elle voit ses joues rougir et éclate de rire. "Oh, tu es séduisant aussi. Ta soeur a bien fait son travail. Je n'aurais pas aimé que tu deviennes une montagne de muscles comme mon père."

Il semble un instant à Dipper qu'il aurait voulu. Qu'il a souhaité devenir un adulte pour d'autres raisons que la peau baignée de soleil de Wendy contre la sienne. Mais une autre part de lui se demande pourquoi il était si avide de factures médicales et de déclarations d'impôts.

Il a tout ce qu'il veut ici. Bien sûr, il va ressortir pour combattre Bill. Mais avant cela, il a besoin de gagner un peu d'énergie, un peu de confiance en lui. Juste encore un peu de temps dans cette bulle, après trois jours où la nourriture et le repos étaient si rares. Quel mal cela peut-il faire ? Et qui sait, si cela se passe bien, peut-être Wendy et lui auront-ils encore quelque chose... plus tard... quand il aura treize  
ans au lieu de douze et sera un adolescent...

"Devinette !" s'exclame Wendy, sortant une pièce de 50 cents de derrière l'oreille de Dipper. Il ne s'est toujours pas habitué à ce qu'elle doive lever la main pour cela, mais cela le fait se sentir comme un ballon gonflé à éclater. "Dans un monde où on peut avoir tout ce qu'on veut pour rien, à quoi sert une pièce de monnaie?"

"A attirer l'Oncle Stan." répond gravement Dipper. "Peut-être qu'il préférerait ne pas entrer ici, juste se mettre devant et faire payer l'entrée."

Wendy s'esclaffe, même si Dipper n'est pas certain que c'était si amusant. "Ca, et autre chose." Elle fait tourner la pièce entre ses doigts. "Pile, je t'embrasse." Dipper retient son souffle. "Face, tu m'embrasses."

Dipper rougit jusqu'aux oreilles - il faudra peut-être qu'il arrête ça, maintenant qu'il est grand - et regarde tournoyer dans le ciel la pièce aux deux bons côtés.

"Pile !" s'exclame Wendy.

Et elle se dresse sur la pointe de ses pieds, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est tellement doux, encore plus qu'il aurait imaginé. Comment a-t-il pu croire, même un instant, qu'il avait surmonté son amour ? Son coeur accélère follement, et trouve encore le moyen de monter jusqu'aux étoiles entre chaque battement. En fait, heureusement que c'est tombé sur pile, parce qu'il n'a pas à se demander s'il devrait utiliser sa langue, ou quelque chose... C'est Wendy qui suce doucement sa lèvre, qui le fait trembler, qui lui fait ouvrir sa bouche... Dipper souhaite que la bulle oublie qu'il ne s'est pas lavé les dents pendant trois jours. Oh, sa langue contre la sienne, comment est-ce possible, cela ne devrait pas être réel...

Soudain, il lui semble que cette salive a un goût amer, presque étouffant. Il lui semble que ces caresses deviennent plus énivrantes encore, comme des centaines de doigts minuscules courant sur sa bouche, des petites pattes rampantes.

Il tousse et le baiser s'interrompt. Wendy s'étouffe de rire.

"N'oublie pas de respirer." dit-elle.

Non, ce n'est pas parfait. Alors, c'est probablement la réalité. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il pourra recommencer. Mais pas tout de suite.

Il regarde le sol. Il regarde le ciel.

"Je me demande si, avec un ciel comme celui-là, on a un arc de bleu pâle quand il pleut et quand il fait du soleil en même temps. Pour inverser."

"C'est possible." répond Wendy. "Ca, ou quelque chose d'encore plus psychédélique, l'arc-en-ciel des arcs-en-ciels, que l'esprit humain ne peut pas imaginer."

Wendy s'assied par terre. Une pression sur sa main fait que Dipper s'assied à côté d'elle aussi. Puis il lui prend la main, leurs doigts entrelacés. Ses mains ne sont pas moites. Le pouvoir de Mabel va jusque là. Il espère un instant que Dippy Fresh a les mains moites.

"A moins d'être ta soeur, bien sûr." poursuit Wendy. "Ou d'avoir pris beaucoup de drogues."

"Je me demande si parfois il pleut ici." pense Dipper à haute voix.

Mabel aimait la pluie, sauter dans les flaques. Mais dans cette bulle, tout semble un éternel été. Dipper secoue la tête. Ne pas penser comme cela, ne pas parler d'éternité. Juste quelques instants volés.

_Volés, ou quelques instants qu'on lui a laissé avoir ?_

Il se couche sur le sol. Même s'il n'y a pas de nuages, les couleurs dans le ciel peuvent servir à rêver tout aussi bien - ou peut-être différemment ? En cet instant, il lui semble y voir une grande bataille. Il serre la main de Wendy.

Elle se lève un peu, se penche au-dessus de Dipper. Ses cheveux lui chatouillent les joues.

Et un instant encore, juste un instant, il semble à Dipper qu'il voit la moitié de son joli visage, mais que l'autre, celle qui lui échappe, est formée d'insectes grouillants. Sauf que quand il sursaute, tourne la tête, non, elle est entièrement Wendy.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" demande-t-elle, ne semblant pas remarquer sa réaction. "Le Pégase ? Je suis à peu près sûre qu'il écrit un message codé dans le ciel. C'est ton truc, non ? Ou alors il est ivre. C'est possible aussi. He, tu sais ce que le proviseur avait dans son bureau ?"

"Je pense..." dit Dipper, "je pense à ceux qui se battent à l'extérieur."

"Tu vas repartir ?" demande-t-elle, une ombre sur le visage.

"Pas toi ?"

Elle roule contre lui. Il peut sentir la chaleur de son corps. Ca, et la fraîcheur de l'herbe contre son dos, c'est si bon."

"Je ne sais pas." dit-elle. "J'aime bien, ici." Elle lui embrasse le cou, et pose son bras sur son torse. Dipper a envie de crier de joie, ou de dire qu'il l'aime, n'importe quoi qui le ferait passer pour ce qu'il est vraiment, un gamin de douze ans.

"J'aime bien aussi." dit-il d'une voix étranglée. "C'est... fait pour."

"J'aime parce que tu es là. Mabel aussi, bien sûr, mais... ce n'est pas pareil, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Dipper passe la main dans les cheveux de Wendy. Elle a un sourire entendu et lui embrasse doucement, brièvement les lèvres.

Dipper ferme les yeux, mais soudain, il a de nouveau cette sensation. Ce sont des insectes qui courent partout sur lui, leur pattes si douces, si délicates, plus encore que les cheveux de Wendy, que ses doigts, et leur bruit, comme un chant de cigales, comme des milliers de piétinements...

Il rouvre les yeux en sursaut, plonge dans le regard vert de Wendy. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait n'importe quoi au monde qu'il avait plus envie de voir.

"Ne t'en va pas." demande-t-elle.

"Il faudra bien..." bafouille Dipper. Tant de gens ont besoin de lui, dehors.

"J'ai besoin... je veux que tu restes !" Son ton cesse d'être enflammé, sa voix se brise, alors qu'elle murmure très bas, très vite, quelque chose qui pourrait être "S'il te plaît, Dipper."

_Ou "s'il te plaît, Pine Tree", mais comment savoir, avec ce bruit d'insectes, qu'il n'arrive même pas à vraiment entendre mais qu'il ressent toujours, comme une vibration aux limites de sa perception ?_

Il garde les yeux ouverts quand il passe le bras autour de la taille de Wendy, quand il lui embrasse le nez. Il ne voit plus aucun des insectes, mais il sait qu'ils sont là. Il sait, sans vraie raison, mais sans aucun doute, que Mabel n'y pourra rien.

Derrière lui, partout.

A la limite de sa perception.

Dans sa tête, dans son corps qui n'est... comment dit-on cela... pas réel.

Il entend un rire derrière lui. Ce doit être un arbre. Ici, ils rient tout le temps.

Les lèvres de Wendy sont sur sa joue. Ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il est presque sûr que ce sont ses seins contre son torse. Et cela vaut n'importe quoi.

Alors il ne répond pas, mais il l'embrasse, et les pattes des insectes qui rampent sur son corps ne font pas mal, au contraire, et même l'odeur est plus douce-amère qu'écoeurante, alors il peut, il peut fermer les yeux.


End file.
